


Here Kitty Kitty

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Nodding, Joshua held Noir in his hands. His poor kitty hissed and trembled. It nearly broke Joshua’s heart. In a bid to calm him down, Joshua leaned down to lay a kiss on his head. But his lips didn’t connect with fur.“If you wanted to kiss me so badly all you had to do was ask,” Dr. Yoon said.





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> all thanks to a certain someone

“Come on now Noir,” Joshua cooed. He petted him, trying to sooth him.

Noir meowed, licking Joshua’s hand.

“There’s a good kitty,” Joshua said softly. “You don’t howl like other cats being taken to the vet.”

He purred as Joshua rubbed his chin.

“If you’re a good kitty for the rest of the visit you’ll get some good treats ok?” Joshua smiled as Noir meowed as if he were answering him.

“No-Noi-Noir?” The nurse stumbled over his name.

Joshua stood, taking the carrier with him. “Noir, and he’s right here,” smiling at the nurse.

 “Right this way,” she said, leading Joshua and Noir to a room. “I’m sorry about not getting his name right. I was never good with Westernized names.”

Sitting down, Joshua shook his head. “It’s fine.” Noir sat on his lap, his ears and tail alert as if he was looking out for predators.

She smiled down at Noir. “The doctor will be in shortly.

“Be a good cat for the doctor,” Joshua whispered into Noir’s ears. “Don’t scratch like last time.”

The last time they had come for a checkup, Noir had taken offense at how he was handled and had scratched at the vet who had been given Noir’s file.

The door opened. “All right. Who do we have here?” The vet said, his white lab coat fluttering behind him.

Joshua blinked, eyes a bit wide. This guy was new. He’d remember such a good-looking vet in the office.

“A Russian blue,” he said, sitting down in the chair in front of them. “Aren’t you a lovely kitty?” He reached out to pet Noir, but Noir hissed and bared his fangs making the vet pull back. “Lovely but feisty,” he chuckled. “I’m Dr. Yoon. What are you two in here for today?” He smiled at Joshua.

A rather blinding smile, Joshua thought idly. The guy should’ve been an actor or something. “Noir is here for a shot.” Joshua pulled Noir back a bit, in case he decided that Dr. Yoon would make a tasty snack.

“Hmm,” he nodded, flipping through Noir’s chart. “A simple thing. We’ll get that right away and then once Noir gets it you two can be on your way.”

* * *

If only Noir would let the doctor put the shot in. Noir hissed, his hair on end. He refused to sit still, choosing to pace the examining table instead.

“Noir,” Joshua scolded, grabbing the cat.

But still he hissed at Dr. Yoon who had the needle in his gloved hands.

Dr. Yoon chuckled. “It’s nothing new to me. Just try to hold him still if you can.”

Nodding, Joshua held Noir in his hands. His poor kitty hissed and trembled. It nearly broke Joshua’s heart. In a bid to calm him down, Joshua leaned down to lay a kiss on his head. But his lips didn’t connect with fur.

“If you wanted to kiss me so badly all you had to do was ask,” Dr. Yoon said.

Joshua could hear the smirk in his voice. He reeled back, his face turning red. Joshua fought to not wipe at his lips. He managed to kiss Dr. Yoon’s gloved hand instead of Noir’s head.

* * *

Dr. Yoon gently let go of Noir’s neck. The cat was a feisty one. Even his owner’s hold didn’t calm him. Oh well. Jeonghan got a little kiss out of it.

He chuckled as Joshua tried to sputter out an apology and an explanation, all the while clinging to his cat. Was Joshua as feisty as his cat? Or was he a shy kitty? Well, one way to find out.

Depositing the needle into the hazardous waste bin, Jeonghan took off his gloves. “How about we go on a date? Where you can kiss me somewhere nicer?” He smiled as Joshua, eyes dancing in delight.

Joshua got even redder to the tips of his ears.

A shy cat then, Jeonghan decided, smiling wider as he waited for Joshua’s answer.


End file.
